Up Up and Away!
by SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: Look Up in the sky! It's a plane, it's a bird, it's... L, Light, Mello, Near and Matt! Five unlikley hero's reluctently join together to save the world from the greatsest threat this world has ever seen:The villian Beyond Birthday.  LXL, MXN, MxM


**A/N: So I had this story up awhile back when my screen name was still LightXL_Ment2B. And then I took down all my stories and people kinda flipped lol. So then I took a few months off from writing entirly and then changed my name. Now I always had the intention of putting my Death Note stories back up and possibly my Naruto ones as well but I wanted to do it right this time around. My writing is better now I hope and I plan to start reposting old stories I deleted. And yes for those of you who are familer with my stories that Includs Lets Go To Prison! Talk to Me and all the others. Basically the only one I'm not reposting is the American Idol one because I don't know what I was thinking on that one and I just...No lol**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note Light and L would've had a lot more fun while chained together and that rooftop scene would have resulted in, at the very least, a kiss in the rain. Alas such a thing never happened so obviously I don't own it.**

**Warning's: Yaoi(Guy on Guy), voilence, language, sex and sexual situations/innudendo's and pure ridiculousness if any of this offends you then click that little arrow in the corner.**

**Pairings: LightXL, MelloXNear and slight MelloXMatt**

**Summery: Look Up in the sky! It's a plane, it's a bird, it's... L, Light, Mello, Near and Matt? Five unlikley hero's reluctently join together to save the world from the greatsest threat this world has ever seen. The villian Beyond Birthday. But will they be able to work together and save the day.**

**So one thing diffrent from last time is I have this story all planned out this time around so depending on internet acess updates should be fairly quick. But I don't have acess very often, the only reason i have it right now is I'm in the hospitile (don't ask). But as soon as I get regular acess updates should be rather quick.**

**Also spelling/grammer may not be the best. As I said I'm in the hospitile and not feeling the best so I didn't go over it as well as I sould have. I apologize.**

**So without furthur ado:**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><span>England:<span>_

_I'm so getting lucky tonight._

_I wonder if that bartender is single._

_I think I left the stove on._

_The service here sucks._

Lawliet 'L' Lawsford rubbed his head trying to keep out the noise as he continued to serve drinks.

_Does this skirt make me look like a slut?_

_I love going commando._

_God look at how short that girls skirt is. What a tramp._

L rubbed his head, unable to block out the thoughts streaming into his head as he gave a woman her martini.

_One kiss with a guy doesn't nessicarily make me 'Gay'... Right?_

_I am soooo wasted. Oh look at all the pretty lights on the dancefloor!_

L waved to his boss and pointed to the door signaling he needed a break. He didn't even wait for the answer as he fled the crowded bar. Once he reached the alley in the back he sighed in relife, the thoughts still in the back of his mind but somewhat duller. He sighed rubbing his sore head and looked at the bar as he held his hand out and a rock went flying into it before he threw it and summouned it back.

Sometimes he really hated his life.

_Russia:_

Mihael Keehl glared at the man in front of him "What do you have to say for yourself Niket?" He said calmly with a dangerous undercurrent to his words.

His second in command looked up trembling "I-I'm sorry Mello. It was a mistake."

Mello began to unwrapp his chocolate "You seem to be making a lot of those latley." He said, his voice non-chalant.

"I know b-but please I swear i'll do better. I wont screw up again." The man begged his voice desperate.

"No, you won't" Mello said as he snapped his fingers and ignored the screams of the burning ma in front of him as he bit into his chocolate.

_Paris:_

Mail Jeevas cursed as he heard sirens. He began scooping up the money that was spilling out of the cash machine, he hadn't expected the reasponse time to be so fast. He turned to the line of cars people had parked on the street and grinned at them. "So, which one of you beauties is my ride for the night?" He asked himself. A 1970 Chevelle turned on and he grinned as he put the money on the passenger side. "Drive us home baby" he said to the car and it began to do just that.

He looked behind him to see the squad cars closing in he rolled his eyes and turned around as his new car continued to drive and focused on the cars. Soon one by one each one began to break down until they were all useless. Matt laughed to himself "Idiots" he muttered to himself, a smirk on his lips as he took the wheel and drove himself home.

_United States of America:_

"EVERYBODY DOWN" Yelled one of the four masked men pointing a gun at the teller while the other kept thier gun on the crowd. Everybody did as told save one.

"He said get on the damn ground kid." One of the other men said to an albino kid with white fluffy hair.

The boy said nothing but turned to stare at an old security guard on the floor "Sir I would advise against using your firearm. Belive me when I say the results are not in your favor." He then turned back to the masked man in front of him "And I do not want to lay on the ground seeing as I will simply have to get up again moments later. It's a pointless action."

The men laughed "Oh yeah?" The man in front of him asked, humour in his voice "And how do you figure that?"

"I called the authorities upon entering the bank, roughly forty five seconds before you entered. Their response time is roughly ten minutes and you have been here for eight." The boy said evenily.

The man faltered as as he looked back at his compainions who also looked uneay "You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to take that chance?" The boy asked sounding geniuanly curious about the answer.

The men all shared a look "Let's just get the hell outa here man." One of them said and the others nodded in agreement.

"That would be the preferred option if I hadn't disabled your van on the way in." The boy said calmly,

The man shoved the gun in the kids face "You're lying." he said panic lacing his voice.

"No I'm afraid not."

A shot rang out.

The boy looked up at the newly formed hole in the ceiling as he calmly took the gun from the man's wrist he was holding "I knew you were going to do that." The sound of sirens could now be heard "They'll be here shortly. Run if you feel you must but they'll catch up to you quickly." As expected the men did just that,

The boy sighed as he wiped the gun of his prints and placed it on the counter. He began to head twoards the employee exit. The old guard stopped him with a hand on his leg "Who _are_ you?" he asked.

The boy smiled softly "You can call me Near."

_Japan:_

"Yagami!" Came a voice.

Light Yagami sighed as he turned around "Come on not today Sudou." He pleaded knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Aw what is it Yagami? Now that your in University your too good for your old friends?" Sudou asked, his voice mocking.

"We were never friends." Light muttered and found himself pressed against a wall.

"You're right we wern't. Now I need something from you."

Light groaned "Money or homework?"

"Both." he said a sickening smile on his face.

Light glared at Sudou, fed up. The guy had terrorized him all through Highschool bullying him out of money, getting him to do his work, even helping him cheat on the entrance exam to the University he was currently going to. "No."

Sudou narrowed his eyes "What did you just say?"

"No. Find some one else." Light said sounding calmer than he was feeling.

As expected he was slammed against the wall again and a fist connected with his face. "Now lets try this again: What did you just say?"

"Fuck you." Light gritted out and grunted as he recieved a blow to the stomach. He glared, ignoring the pain that began stinging behind his eyes. "Drop Dead." he snarled.

Sudou raised his fist when suddenly he clutched his heart, dropping Light to the ground. Light looked on in stunned horror as Sudou fell to the ground, lifeless.

_Undisclosed Location:_

Two men stood in a dark room looking at the images of the five boys on a large screen,

"These are the ones?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure?"

"Of course."

"It won't be easy to get all five of therm to agree."

"Do what it takes. Everything depends on it."

"Very well. I'll go retrieve then at once."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there ya go. For those of you who are wondering Sudou is not an OC. He is actually in the manga and the anime. Brownie points if you know/remember him. **

**Also If by chance you are one of the people who was reading this before I took it down I hope you liked it as much as the origional. If you're new to this story I hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
